Snowdrift's Story
by BobwhiteQuail8
Summary: The story of Snowdrift and his life.
1. Allegiances

Hi. This is my first story. I hope you like it :). Before you get started, here are the story allegiances. Note: They change throughout the book, but this is how it starts out.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

Firestar- Bright ginger tom. Pale green eyes.

Deputy:

Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Jayfeather- Small gray tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Warriors:

Graystripe- Gray tom with a stripe of darker fur. Yellow eyes.

Millie- Silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet. Blue eyes.

Duspelt- Brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat. Green eyes.

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom with a scar on his flank. Blue eyes.

Dirtpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with medium fur. Gray-green eyes.

Sorreltail- Tortoisehell and white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom. Dark blue eyes.

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches. She has a shredded ear, a missing eye, and a scar where the eye used to be. The remaining eye is dark green.

Sunfur- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Blue eyes.

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat. Forest gren eyes.

Mapleleaf- Dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip. Gray-green eyes.

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.

Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly. Amber eyes.

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Whitewing- White she-cat. Green eyes.

Berrynose- Cream colored tom with a stump for a tail. Amber eyes.

Hazeltail- Gray and white she-cat with a thick, soft pelt. Blue eyes.

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom with a thick, soft pelt. Green eyes.

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Lionblaze- Golden brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Mudfur- Light brown tom with brown legs, ears, and tail. Blue eyes.

Darkclaw- Black tom with white paws. Amber eyes.

Ashflower- Tortoisheshell she-cat. Green eyes.

Foxleap- Ginger tabby tom. Green eyes.

Icecloud- White she-cat. Blue eyes.

Toadstep- Black and white tom. Amber eyes.

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat. Green eyes.

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Green eyes.

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat with a broken back. Amber eyes.

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes. Yellow eyes.

Stormpelt- Black and white tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Dovepaw- Pale gray she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Ivypaw- Silver tabby and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Queens:

Ferncloud- Pale gray with darker flecks she-cat. Green eyes.

Daisy- Pale brown she-cat. Blue eyes.

Poppyfrost- Tortoisheshell and white she-cat. Blue eyes. (Mother of Berrynose's kits, Molekit and Cherrykit, and foster mother to Flarekit)

Quailsong- Slender dark brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, legs, and chest. Amber eyes with forest green flecks. (Mother to Thornclaw's kits, Dapplekit and Snowkit)

Jasminepetal- Tortoisheshell she-cat. Green eyes. (Expecting Stormpelt's kits)

Kits:

Molekit- Large brown and cream tom. Amber eyes.

Cherrykit- Bright ginger she-cat. Blue eyes.

Flarekit- Bright ginger she-cat. Green eyes. (Original mother, Skipelt, died, father is Mudfur)

Dapplekit- Small tortoiseshell she-cat. Amber eyes.

Snowkit- White tom with medium fur. Amber eyes.

Elders:

Mousefur- Small dusky brown she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Purdy- Brown tabby tom with patchy fur. Former loner. Amber eyes.

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

Blackstar- Huge white tom with black paws. Amber eyes.

Deputy:

Rowanclaw- Ginger tom. Green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud- Small tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Flametail

Warriors:

Nightwhisper- Scrawny brown tom. Green eyes.

Oakfur- Small brown tom. Yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Ferretpaw

Smokefoot- Black tom. Pale green eyes.

Toadfoot- Dark brown tom. Green eyes.

Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat. Blue eyes.

Crowfrost- Black and white tom. Amber eyes.

Bluestream- Blue-gray tom. Green eyes.

Bluepool- Blue-gray she-cat with longer fur. Blue hazel eyes.

Ratscar- Brown tom with a scar across his back. Green eyes.

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Snowbird- Pure white she-cat. Sapphire blue eyes.

Tawnypelt- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes.

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Olivenose- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Deep green eyes.

Owlclaw- Light brown tabby tom. Yellow eyes.

Shrewfoot- Gray she-cat with black paws. Pale blue eyes.

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom. Amber eyes.

Redwillow- Mottled brown and ginger tom. Amber eyes.

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom with a torn ear. Amber eyes.

Dawnpelt- Cream colored she-cat. Amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Flametail- Ginger tom with thick fur. Green eyes.

Ferretpaw- Cream and gray tom. Amber eyes.

Starlingpaw- Ginger tom. Green eyes.

Pinepaw- Black she-cat. Green eyes.

Queens:

Kinkfur- Light brown queen with long, tangled fur. Green eyes. (Expecting Crowfrost's kits)

Ivytail- Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes. (Mother of Redwillow's kits, Leopardkit and Twinklekit)

Kits:

Leopardkit- Very small leopard-patterned she-cat with no tail. Amber eyes.

Twinklekit- Black she-cat. Green eyes.

Elders:

Snaketail- Dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail. Green eyes.

Cedarheart- Dark gray tom. Amber eyes.

Tallpoppy- Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.

Whitewater- Long-haired white she-cat. One blind eye. Remaining eye is blue.

**WindClan**

Leader:

Onestar- Small brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Deputy:

Ashfoot- Dark gray she-cat. Amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight- Gray tom with white patches. Blue eyes.

Warriors:

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom. Blue eyes.

Owlwhisker- Light brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Whitetail- Small white she-cat. Green eyes.

Nightcloud- Black she-cat. Green eyes.

Gorsetail- Pale gray and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Weaselfur- Ginger tom with white paws. Green eyes.

Harespring- Brown and white tom. Green eyes.

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Leaftail- Dark brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Antpelt- Brown tom with one black ear. Amber eyes.

Emberfoot- Dark gray tom. Amber eyes.

Heathertail- Light brown tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Furzepaw

Breezepelt- Lean black tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat. Green eyes.

Swallowtail- Dark gray she-cat. Amber eyes.

Sunstrike- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white marking on forehead. Green eyes.

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw- Light brown tom. Amber eyes.

Blazepaw- Golden tabby she-cat. Green eyes.

Furzepaw- Gray and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Boulderpaw- Light gray tom. Amber eyes.

Elders:

Webfoot- Dark gray tom. Amber eyes.

Tornear- Gray tabby tom. Amber eyes.

**RiverClan**

Leader:

Mistystar- Pale gray she-cat. Blue eyes.

Deputy:

Reedwhisker- Black tom with small neat ears. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing- Golden tabby she-cat with long fur. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Willowshine

Warriors:

Graymist- Pale gray tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Troutpaw

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Icewing- White she-cat. Blue eyes.

Nettlefoot- Golden brown tabby tom. Light blue eyes.

Rushingwater- Mottled brown, almost black, tom with lighter flecks. Deep green eyes with a hint of amber.

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Mossypaw

Pebblefoot- Mottled gray tom. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Otterheart- Dark brown tabby she-cat. Ice blue eyes.

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Sneezenose- Gray and white tom. Blue eyes.

Robinwing- Tortoiseshell and white tom. Amber eyes.

Beetlewhisker- Tabby and white tom. Blue eyes.

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Grasspelt- Light brown tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Willowshine- Gray tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.

Mossypaw- Brown and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Hollowpaw- Dark brown tom. Amber eyes.

Troutpaw- Pale gray tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.

Rushpaw- Light brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Queens:

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Blue eyes

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat. Blue eyes. (Expecting Pebblefoot's kits)

Violetstem- Pale ginger tabby she-cat. Green eyes. (Mother of Nettlefoot's kits, Cloverkit and Falconkit)

Dawnflight- Pale gray tabby she-cat. Pale amber eyes. (Mother of Rushingwater's kits, Blackkit, Puddlekit, and Jadekit)

Kits:

Cloverkit- Light brown tabby she-cat. Pale green eyes.

Falconkit- Brown tom with black flecks and white legs, chest, muzzle, and underbelly. Feathery tail. Ice blue eyes.

Blackkit- Black and white tom. Yellow eyes.

Puddlekit- Brown and white tom. Amber eyes.

Jadekit- Silvery gray tabby she cat with black stripes. Green eyes.

Elders:

Dapplenose- Mottled gray she-cat. Blue eyes.

Pouncetail- Ginger and white tom. Green eyes.

Shadewing- Black she-cat. Amber eyes.


	2. The Birth of Two Kits

Okay. Here goes nothing. This is the first chapter of the story.

* * *

A screech of pain sounded from the nursery where a queen was having her kits. The queens wrapped their tails around the ears of their own kits.

Thornclaw dug his unsheathed claws into the ground. He looked up at the stars and shut his eyes, wailing silently, _"Help her, StarClan! Please…"_

Thornclaw looked into the eyes of Ferncloud. "She'll be okay, Thornclaw," Ferncloud said, though the tiniest flicker of doubt crossed her face. "It'll be all right."

Thornclaw heard an exclamation from Jayfeather- "A she-kit! Come on Quailsong, there's just one more to go!"

Thornclaw's heart exploded with joy. A daughter? He popped his head in the nursery to see her.

"Jayfeather, can I look yet?" His mate was curled up in a nest, the last rays of the sun touching her dark pelt, her jaws clenched. "Not yet," Jayfeather said.

Thornclaw went back outside and waiting. He heard a few small groans and then a huge shriek of agony. Thornclaw flipped his head back and wanted to wail with her.

Suddenly the wails cut short. "And a tom! You did well, Quailsong."

Thornclaw shouldered past the bracken and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. Jayfeather had given Quailsong some herbs and the two kits were nursing from their mother.

Jayfeather gave Thornclaw a look so knowing he almost forgot that Jayfeather was blind. "I'd better leave you two alone." Jayfeather left then, and there was only four cats in the milk-scented nursery.

Thornclaw licked his mate's head gently. "You did it. We have the most beautiful kits in the world. They'll be the fastest, strongest, the best hunters in the forest."

Quailsong licked his muzzle. "I know."

She gently nudged her she-kit closer to her belly. "What should we name them?"

Thornclaw looked at the she-kit. She was not a dark tortoiseshell, but a pale tortoiseshell, with a pelt colored gray and beige. The last dying rays of the sun dappled her pelt. "Dapplekit," he said with finality.

Quailsong licked her kit's head. "I love that name." She looked at her tom kit, who's pelt was medium length and as white as the moon. "Snowkit," she whispered. "He's the color of snow."

"Snowkit and Dapplekit," Thornclaw murmured.

Poppyfrost, Ferncloud, and Daisy marched in, each holding a kit. Jasminepetal followed slowly after- she would have kits too soon.

Molekit ran up to the kits. "Wow! Two kits! Can I play with the white one? What are their names?"

"They can't play yet," Poppyfrost said gently to her son. "And what are their names?"

"The tortoiseshell is Dapplekit, and the white tom is Snowkit," Quailsong said.

The queens settled into their nests and soon everyone slept. Thornclaw went outside for a minute and looked at the stars.

"Frostfur, Lionheart," he murmured to his dead parents. "Can you hear me? I have kits. I'm a father."

When he was a kit a long time ago back in the old forest, his mother showed him a small space between two stars. "When you go to StarClan, Thornkit," she had said, "that will be your place. Your soul will become a star and shine down from there."

That place, soon after, gained a star the night after his father had been killed in battle. A few moons after his mother had stayed behind in the old territory, another showed beside it- he was sure that was his mother's star.

He looked at the place that would be his and blinked. He blinked again. Was he hallucinating, or did that small space grow- enough for two more stars?

Thornclaw went to the warriors den, went into his nest, and slept. Tomorrow would be a day with his new kits.

* * *

Start the comments! I will give small spoilers if you ask, but not any that will ruin the story! Please make the reviews precise!

~BobwhiteQuail8


	3. Seeing the World

Second chapter is here. Enjoy :)

* * *

Snowkit was dreaming.

He was dreaming of him running through some tall things, a smell in the air- he couldn't quite describe it, but it didn't smell very fresh. He couldn't see very well.

He ran to the water and brushed pelts with a silvery cat with green eyes- he didn't know who she was, but he felt a strong feeling toward her, and her eyes reflected it.

Later he was running his claws through a golden tabby pelt, feeling rage…

He saw something hot, huge, and orange, killing everything in his path…

He looked into the eyes of a brown cat with blue eyes- she licked his muzzle, and he felt a little bit of that feeling with the silver cat…

He was sharing prey with that brown cat…

He smelled some kind of plant…

Snowkit's dream suddenly stopped, and he saw darkness. Then light poured into his focus.

He blinked, his hazy eyes adjusting for the first time. Light filtered down through a wall made of some spiky plant, and he smelled lots of cats.

There were two cats curled up in 'nests', as he heard a cat say at the time when it was dark-what was that word- 'night', they called it. One was flecked gray; the other was a creamy brown. They had no milk scent and there were no kits beside them.

Beside the creamy cat though- he had sensed that they were females, she-cats- there was a tortoiseshell she-cat with three kits beside her. One was brown and cream, he was a male- a tom, and the others were both a bright ginger- these were both she-cats.

Then was his nest. His mother was a dark brown tabby, and his sister was a pale tortoiseshell. In the nest on their other side was another darker tortoiseshell. She smelled of milk but there were no kits.

His mother blinked open her eyes- he must have woken her up by shifting. Her eyes were amber- the color of those tall things, with green flecks- the color of the small things on top of the big things. Do mine look like that? Snowkit wondered.

He poked his sister gently with her paw. She whimpered and sat up but didn't open her eyes.

"Snowkit!" Quailsong scolded gently. "Let your sister sleep!"

"Can't she get up?" Snowkit complained. "I want to talk to her about my dream. And the big tall things."

"What big tall things?" Quailsong asked.

"They were big. And brown. There was a funny smell in the air. And I also dreamed of a bunch of water. What are they?"

Quailsong lapped at his head gently. "The tall things were trees, little one," she said. "The smell was musty- the most perfect scent in the world, the scent of the forest. The water was the lake- it's not far from here."

"I also smelled these bitter plants, and something hot and orange," Snowkit said.

His mother's eyes looked troubled. "The orange thing was fire," Quailsong said. "It is deadly, and it can kill you. The bitter plants were herbs from the medicine den. You eat them if you are sick or hurt."

"Oh. Okay," Snowkit said.

There was a rustle in the nest beside him, and Dapplekit opened her eyes. They were completely pale amber. "You've opened your eyes!" Snowkit exclaimed.

"Okay…" Dapplekit said.

Cherrykit, Molekit, and Flarekit climbed out of Poppyfrost's nest. "We can show you around!" yowled Molekit. "Can we?"

Quailsong shook her head, but Ferncloud, who just woke up, said "Let them, Quailsong. Nothing will happen."

Quailsong reluctantly let the kits go. "Obey all the older cats!" she warned. "And don't go close to the cracks in the stone wall!"

The five kits trotted out of the nursery. "Let's show them the leader's den!" said Flarekit.

"No, let's show them the apprentice den. We'll be there soon!" argued Molekit.

A cat trotted out of the branches of a beech tree. Snowkit smelled it was a tom, and he had a golden brown tabby pelt. His eyes were amber, like Dapplekit's. They lit up when he saw the kits.

The tom trotted over to Dapplekit and Snowkit. "Hello, little ones," he murmured.

"Who are you?" Dapplekit demanded bravely.

A smile formed on the tom's face. "I'm Thornclaw," said the tom. "I'm your father, the mate of your mother."

Snowkit launched himself at Thornclaw's tail. "Surprise attack!"

All the kits jumped on after him and Thornclaw vanished in a writhing mass of ginger, cream, tortoiseshell, and white fur.

Thornclaw eventually shook the kits off. "It's not a surprise if you say so," laughed Thornclaw. "Later the two of you will have a naming ceremony. You'll meet everyone in the Clan then."

"Yeah, it's really fun!" exclaimed Cherrykit.

Snowkit felt a flutter of worry in his belly, and then he pushed it away and replaced it with excitement. Meeting everyone! Wow!

"I need to go on a patrol," said Thornclaw. He gave each of the five kits a lick on the head and padded away.

"What's a patrol?" Dapplekit wondered.

"You'll find out at the ceremony," said Flarekit. "The first part is pretty boring. Firestar announces your names to the Clan, and they chant them. Then everyone introduces themselves to you. After the ceremony you get to go to the Leader's den. Brambleclaw and Firestar are there. They teach you about the camp, the fresh kill pile, patrols, hunting, everything! Then it's over, but it's fun!"

Snowkit's head spun with the thought of the ceremony. He wondered who Firestar and Brambleclaw were, who he would meet, what the Highledge was. He was really excited for this! "I'm ready!" he thought.

* * *

Quailsong was lapping furiously at Snowkit's ears. Dapplekit had been thoroughly groomed and washed, and was staring at Snowkit with amused eyes.

"Shut up," growled Snowkit.

Snowkit, after looking into a puddle, found out he had a medium length white coat and amber eyes. But now he felt like he had no fur under Quailsong's rough tongue. He began to fidget.

"Stop moving," said Quailsong between licks. "I want you to look good for your first ceremony and meeting the Clan."

Snowkit didn't argue with her any more. He didn't want to look like a scruffy rogue kit in front of all the important cats. After all, the leader would be talking to him!

"Cats of ThunderClan…" he heard a yowl from outside.

Dapplekit jumped up! "That's us! That's us!"

"You will walk outside between me and Thornclaw," Quailsong warned. "Or I'll keep you inside tomorrow.

Snowkit made a mental note to walk every step.

"Let's go." Quailsong murmured to her kits.

Thornclaw was waiting for them outside. He brushed muzzles with Quailsong, and set out with Dapplekit and Snowkit in the center of them both.

Snowkit looked around. He saw a big rock, and a bright ginger cat and a dark brown tabby, like his mother, standing on top of it. A gray tabby cat was sitting at the foot. This must be the Highledge.

There were tons and tons of cats looking up at the other cats. Snowkit's belly did a flip.

Dapplekit's pelt brushed his. "So many cats are here!" she whispered. You think?

The kits finally made their way to the front of the crowd and sat down between their parents.

"Cats of ThunderClan," said the ginger cat, "as you know, Thornclaw and Quailsong have a daughter and a son."

Murmurs swept through the crowd.

"You now will meet them," continued the ginger cat. "The small tortoiseshell she-cat is Dapplekit, and the white tom is Snowkit, both after those deceased." All the Clan bowed their heads.

What does that mean? Snowkit bowed his head with everyone else.

"Step forward, you two."

The ginger and brown tabby cats leapt down from the ledge, and the gray tabby joined them.

"Hello, young kits," said the ginger tom. "I am the Clan leader. My name is Firestar."

"Firestar," echoed the kits.

The brown tabby then stepped forward. "I am Brambleclaw. I am the Clan deputy, the second in charge. I am also your great-uncle, your mother's uncle."

"Brambleclaw," echoed the kits again. That's why he and Quailsong look alike!

The gray tabby stepped forward. "I am Jayfeather," he explained. "I am the Clan medicine cat."

"Wow, cool!" Dapplekit's eyes were shining.

"Jayfeather…"

Firestar raised his head. "Cats of the Clan, introduce yourself!"

A long line of cats came up. It was mainly the same as what just happened.

A golden brown tabby with a scar on his shoulder came up first. "I am Brackenfur, mate to Sorreltail, father of Cinderheart and Poppyfrost. I am also your brother's brother, your uncle. I am a warrior."

"Brackenfur."

"I am Sandstorm, mate to Firestar, mother of Squirrelflight and Leafpool. I am a warrior."

"Sandstorm."

"I'm Dovepaw, daughter of Birchfall and Whitewing, sister to Ivypaw. I'm an apprentice. My mentor is Lionblaze."

"Dovepaw."

"I am Purdy. I joined the Clan several moons ago. I am an elder."

"Purdy."

All these cats introduced themselves, and Snowkit's head spun with thought.

When it was finally over, he followed Firestar and Brambleclaw to the Leader's Den.

"Have a seat," Brambleclaw invited.

The four cats launched into a big discussion about rules and apprenticeship. They learned about the camp, their apprenticeship, and some history.

"You might want to visit the elders for more history," Firestar recommended.

The moon was up when the talk was over. Snowkit was exhausted. He curled up beside Quailsong's belly and went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

As you see, the ceremony doesn't actually happen in the Warriors series. I simply did this to show how the kits learn and introduce themselves. It was fun to write, too. :)

If you read, comment! Please!


	4. The Makings of a Warrior

Chapter 3 is here :) please comment! I need reviews! Sorry for the delay, I've been over flown with homework this week.

* * *

"Teach me something!" Snowkit begged the two apprentices trotting through the camp. Their fur smelled musky- border patrol.

"Like what?" asked the tabby-and-white apprentice, Ivypaw, kindly. "Hunting moves, or battle moves?"

"Battle moves," answered Snowkit.

Snowkit was now two moons old, and it was the eleventh moon of the twelve moon cycle. Recently Jasminepetal had given birth to four kits- Hazelkit, Dawnkit, Nightkit, and Petalkit. They never stopped wriggling and asking for attention. Snowkit and Dapplekit never acted like that. It made him sick. And all the time Snowkit was on his own, because Dapplekit started hanging around Jayfeather, looking at his herbs.

_Boring herbs! Can't she learn moves with me? Molekit, Cherrykit, and Flarekit are moons ahead of me! I'm never going to catch up to them!_

It was half a moon before Molekit, Cherrykit, and Flarekit would be apprentices. And then Dapplekit would keep spending all her time helping Jayfeather. Snowkit would be stuck with the younger, stupid kits. They got all the attention. It seemed he was all alone. Quailsong began to start her warrior duties again. Thornclaw had told Snowkit and Dapplekit that she might get her first apprentice soon.

_Maybe me. But Brambleclaw said kin doesn't mentor kin._

"Look," said Ivypaw. "I'm going to teach you something hard, so watch closely."

"Okay," mewed Snowkit.

Ivypaw called Dovepaw over. "This is called the Lightning Strike," explained Ivypaw. "We'll do this slowly. Watch."

Snowkit watched intently as Ivypaw shot a paw, claws sheathed for demonstration, and ran it through Dovepaw's fur. Dovepaw spun on her paws as Ivypaw leaped over her back and slashed her other side. When Dovepaw tried to attack back, Ivypaw leaped behind her, pinned her tail, reached forward when Dovepaw looked back, and slashed her nose.

"Wow!" exclaimed Snowkit. "With that move, you can't lose."

"Practice that on me," instructed Ivypaw. "I want to see how you listened."

Snowkit bunched his haunches under him and stared into Ivypaw's eyes. He was waiting for the first lash…

Ivypaw lashed out a paw aimed between his eyes. Snowkit ducked and knocked a sheathed paw into her side, firmly but gently. That'd bleed if she was a ShadowClan warrior! Ivypaw wheeled, trying to lash out again, but before she could Snowkit gave a massive leap over her back and knocked her down on her other side to the ground. When Ivypaw fell, Snowkit pinned her tail. Ivypaw then couldn't move. "I give up!"

Snowkit loomed over her. "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean you have to let me off easy!"

"I wasn't letting you off easy!" Ivypaw lept to her paws and shook the cold dirt out of her coat. "You're an awesome fighter!"

"You'll be better than Lionblaze when you're a warrior!" Dovepaw stared at the kit in awe.

Snowkit swelled with pride. "Thanks, you two."

* * *

"Fight showdown!" yowled Molekit outside.

Every kit, from Hazelkit to Flarekit, was going outside. Only Dapplekit wasn't there. Like every day, she visited Jayfeather. Quailsong went on a hunting patrol, so the kits were going to have a fighting tournament.

Last fighting tournament, Molekit had won, so he was overconfident. But this time, Snowkit had learned new moves and practiced them. He was going to win this time!

"Alright," said Cherrykit. Here's the partners for the first round. Hazelkit and Dawnkit, Nightkit and Petalkit, Flarekit and I, and Molekit and Snowkit.

Snowkit's anticipation grew as he trotted to a patch of snow where he would fight Molekit. There were five patches: the center, four around the center, and the last where the losers would sit.

Molekit and Snowkit crouched, staring at each other.

"Go!" yowled Cherrykit.

Molekit leaped at Snowkit, aiming for his paws. Snowkit already knew this move, and stepped out of the way. Molekit missed him and landed on his paws. Snowkit rose on his back paws and sent three dizzying blows to the top of Molekit's head. Molekit shook it off and rose to meet Snowkit on his hind legs. The two kits battled standing. Molekit's blows were hard and accurate, and Snowkit was getting tired of it. Snowkit lashed out his paw at the base of Molekit's chest. He collapsed, and Snowkit jumped on his shoulders, pinning him down.

"One, two, three!" Snowkit yowled. "I win!"

Molekit stood up, defeated. "Wow. I never want to fight you again." He trotted to the loser's patch and sat down.

When all the matches ended, Cherrykit, Dawnkit, Petalkit, and Molekit were sitting in the loser's patch. The new showdown partners were Hazelkit and Flarekit, and Snowkit and Nightkit.

This time, Snowkit lunged for Nightkit and knocked his two front paws out from beneath him. Nightkit however picked himself up very quickly and pinned Snowkit on his back.

"One, two…" But Snowkit threw him off. He sent a blow at his back legs, feeling for the back tendon Thornclaw told him about. He felt a tough cord and nabbed it. Nightkit collapsed, and Snowkit pinned him on his back like he did with Molekit. Snowkit had won again!

Flarekit and Hazelkit were still battling. Flarekit ended it with a fake left and pinned Hazelkit. Nightkit and Hazelkit joined the other kits. It was just Flarekit and Snowkit left.

As the two of them crouched in the center circle, Snowkit frantically tried to remember something he didn't do yet. Flarekit has been watching his earlier moves. He hardly heard "Go," and Flarekit leaped.

"Go, Flarekit!" "Get her, Snowkit!" Snowkit wanted to yell at them to shut up. He needed to think. Flarekit had him on his side. He leaped up like lightning…

_The Lightning Strike!_

Snowkit lashed out a paw to Flarekit's side. Flarekit, unprepared, leaped for him clumsily. He cleared her back and attacked her other side. He then lunged for her tail, but Flarekit spun and caught him between the eyes. Snowkit saw stars.

He shot out a paw and caught Flarekit's ear. She fell to her side, and Snowkit pinned her shoulders. Flarekit thrashed wildly, but Snowkit had her. It was over.

"Snowkit, Snowkit!" the kits chanted.

Snowkit wanted to explode with joy. He had won the match.

* * *

In the evening, all the kits were in the nursery with their mothers.

"Mother, I won the fight match today!" Snowkit told Quailsong.

Quailsong licked his ears. "I'm proud of you, little one. Are you hungry?"

Snowkit was disappointed. He'd won a whole match today, and she just asked him if he was hungry. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"Since you won the match," Quailsong said, "you can go out to the fresh kill pile and pick something out. But it can't be too big, and make sure the warriors there choose first.

Getting something at the fresh kill pile! He'd never done that before. "Okay!" exclaimed Snowkit.

He raced outside to the fresh kill pile. To his surprise, there were no warriors there. He began to sniff through the small bodies to find something he liked.

He detected a sweet smell down toward the bottom. After he found it, he saw it was a small mouse, young, sweet, tasty, and not wet at all. He carried it back to the nursery.

Resting in the nest at Quailsong's belly, Snowkit ate the mouse. The flavors of the forest sang on his tongue, and it was very sweet. When he had finished it, Quailsong let him bury the bones outside. He rested against his mother's pelt, and her lapping strokes over his and his sister's pelt soothed him as he went to sleep. He would remember that mouse forever. Victory was sweet.

* * *

This is a cute chapter. And as you might think, it's not a filler chapter. That fight match that the kits have will return later in the book, whether it be memory or something relates back to it.

Could Ivypaw have a crush on Snowkit? He might be young, but it's possible. Is she the silver cat in Snowkit's dream? You'll find out later.

Please comment and wait for chapter 4!


	5. The Deadly Epidemic

Here is chapter 4. I'll try to post a chapter every Friday, but if you go on and don't see an update, don't be surprised.

* * *

Snowkit was sitting in the nursery, sharing tongues with Dapplekit.

He was so bored all the time. His mother was with him for half her time, but her other time was devoted to helping the Clan and training her new apprentice.

About a quarter moon ago, Flarepaw, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw were apprenticed. The whole Clan was there to cheer them on. Molepaw's mentor is Toadstep, Cherrypaw's mentor is Rosepetal, and Flarepaw's mentor is Quailsong, Snowkit's mother.

Every morning, Quailsong gave them some fresh kill and left. She came back at midday, and then left again. But every evening and night they spent time together.

_Lucky Flarepaw, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw._

Snowkit was three and a half moons old. It seemed he couldn''t wait long enough to be an apprentice. He was tired of Quailsong never being with him, Dapplekit never being with him, and doing nothing.

The first snows had fallen last night. The fresh-kill pile had been moved inside Brambleclaw's den, and he slept with the warriors now. The pile was very small, but Snowkit didn't think he should eat. When he wasn't hungry or saw someone else hungry, he gave them his food. Usually they rejected it, but sometimes they took it. And if they didn't take it, he just put it back. It gave him a good feeling to make sure his Clan was fed, even if he went hungry.

Snowkit was worried though. His sister had told him about 'greencough', a deadly sickness that could kill. She said it came with snow and cold. Would it come soon? A worry crept into his belly.

* * *

In two sunrises, Dapplekit came to tell him that Cherrypaw, Sorreltail, and Mousefur came to the medicine den coughing and sneezing. Her eyes were dark with worry.

"It's probably minor," said Snowkit.

"It's not," Dapplekit persisted. "It's whitecough. That could turn into greencough."

Snowkit thought she was overreacting. He was sure it was nothing.

But that evening, Snowkit noticed his mother wasn't well. She coughed and sneezed. Dapplekit took her to the medicine den for treatment. They didn't return. The she-cats made one large nest that night, placing the five kits in the center. Snowkit fell asleep worried.

Snowkit found out the next morning that all whitecough had turned to greencough- like Dapplekit had worried. The sick cats were Birchfall, Quailsong, Mousefur, Cherrypaw, Sorreltail, and Darkclaw.

"We haven't had this large an epidemic since last leafbare," worried Jayfeather.

Dapplekit never ate, she never slept. All she and Jayfeather did was treat the cats, change their bedding, feed them, groom them. Snowkit never slept with worry. Thornclaw came into the nursery for a night and slept in Quailsong's nest with Snowkit. He felt a bit better with his father there, but not completely.

Snowkit woke up the next day feeling hot, cramped, and just plain horrible. He wanted to move, he wanted to eat. But he couldn't.

Thornclaw carried him to the medicine den. Snowkit remembered nothing of the diagnosis except for his sister's, father's, and mother's scared eyes. He remembered how they shone with fear. He had never seen that much fear in one cat.

He shared Quailsong's nest, and both of them were laden with fever.

He had to eat three foul tasting herbs- his sister said they were marigold, tansy, and poppy seeds- and after Whitewing and Ivypaw caught greencough as well, he started to eat a delicious herb called catmint.

Catmint was powerful- after only a few doses, Birchfall, Whitewing, and Sorreltail left the den, only coming back at sunrise, sunhigh, and sunset for herb doses.

Brambleclaw took a nest in the medicine den soon after.

Snowkit felt his mother grow stronger beside him, but he grew weaker and weaker by the day. Fear, sickness, and worry tainted the stone walls of the medicine den.

A golden tabby cat and a silvery gray tabby cat came to Jayfeather. He greeted them warmly. They gave him bundles of the delicious herb. Snowkit learned their names were Mothing and Willowshine, respectively.

He remembered almost nothing. All he remembered was the sweet taste of catmint on his tongue, and cool water down his throat.

Mousefur, Brambleclaw, Cherrypaw, and Ivypaw left the medicine den. No one came for herb dosage, and no more sick patients came to the den.

Quailsong stayed in the den with Snowkit. Only three sick cats remained- Darkclaw, Quailsong, and Snowkit.

He felt his mother's gentle tongue over him and he dropped away into sleep.

The first thing Snowkit felt was a warm air over him- and warm, kind scents. He smelled mouse, squirrel, rabbit- all kinds of prey. He opened his eyes and drew the air over his tongue…

"SNOWKIT!"

His eyes shot open in his nest. Quailsong was shaking him rapidly for a second. She looked frightened. "Are you okay?"

Snowkit just realized he didn't feel sick. "Mother, I don't feel sick."

"It had to have been the extra catmint," said Quailsong.

Quailsong, Dapplekit, Darkclaw, and Snowkit returned to dens and duties that day.

* * *

That night, Dapplekit and Snowkit lay talking.

"Jayfeather said that cats would have died without me," purred Dapplekit.

Snowkit couldn't say anything; he just looked at his sister with pride.

Dapplekit grew serious. "He also said StarClan told him that I was a good choice. I'm going to train in his pawsteps."

Snowkit was shocked. "You want to be a medicine cat?"

"Yes," said Dapplekit softly. "I don't want a mate. I don't want kits. I love caring for others and learning herbs. I have no battle lust. What could I be better at than being a medicine cat? Even StarClan approves. I have to please them."

Snowkit still didn't want her to do it. He dreamed of them training together. But it was her life, her choice. He dipped his head to her.

"I want to be a warrior," he told her.

"I know," she said softly. "We only have to wait to newleaf. Then we can see what the future holds for us."

* * *

I so contradicted myself- I got this done three days ahead.

What a chapter- Snowkit actually _died _for a few minutes. Wow. And now you know Dapplekit is going to be a medicine cat. Or will her…

I'm starting the next chapter tomorrow. Keep waiting.

Fawnpaw: Thanks a bunch. :)

ThaliaSacho: I think it is either Runningwind or Lionheart. I picked Lionheart because it's more believeable and he's just awesome like that. Haha


	6. Two New Apprentices

Yay! Chapter 5!

* * *

Snowkit was about to burst with excitement! An apprentice! He couldn't wait! His ceremony was at dusk, and it was sunhigh!

Quailsong had gone on the sunhigh patrol with Thornclaw, so Snowkit was outside in the sun. The snow had just melted. It was only the third moon of the twelve moon cycle.

Snowkit wondered who his mentor would be, and what he would do first. Dapplekit's mentor was going to be Jayfeather. She was currently off visiting Firestar, because her training was so important.

Nightkit, who was behind him, sighed. "I wish I was going to be an apprentice!"

"You'll be soon," Snowkit reassured the younger kit.

Snowkit watched the warriors toil in. There were so many that could be his mentor, including Ivypool and Dovesong, the newest warriors.

Maybe one of them would mentor him. Or maybe Graystripe and Millie's kits, who were warriors for about seven moons. Only Briarlight could never have an apprentice- her spine, which had broken before his was born, healed gradually, but she had to find new ways to hunt and fight. The only way she could have an apprentice was one who broke their own spine.

He tried to think of a good warrior who didn't have an apprentice, was young, and experienced as well. There were many of those. He'd just have to wait and see until tonight.

* * *

Snowkit and Dapplekit were cleaning themselves, Quailsong watching them proudly. Snowkit's fur was completely straight, not a single knot in it, and his eyes were bright.

Quailsong gave each of them a lick on the head. Her eyes were brimming with emotion. "This is your last time in the nursery," she told them. "Unless you're cleaning it!"

Snowkit and Dapplekit didn't respond. They were too happy.

The three of them walked outside, Dapplekit on the right side of Quailsong, Snowkit on the left. The whole Clan sat in front of the Highrock, but Firestar was on top. Snowkit searched the crowd and caught his father's eyes. He looked so proud he might burst.

Quailsong sat in front of the rock with her kits. She got up, and with a last "Be good," padded away and sat by Thornclaw.

The kits looked up at Firestar.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar said smoothly, "I gather you for one of my favorite duties. Dapplekit and Snowkit have reached their sixth moon."

Ripples of approval spread through the Clan.

"Dapplekit!" Firestar called Dapplekit forward.

Dapplekit forced herself to walk forward, eyes shining with anticipation.

"From this day forward until you receive your full name, you will be known as Dapplepaw," Firestar told her.

"Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" called the Clan. Snowkit noticed that the loudest cheers came from Thornclaw and Quailsong.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you receive all your strength and wisdom to have your full name."

Dapplepaw looked like she was about to explode.

"Jayfeather." The blind cat padded forward and sat beside Dapplepaw.

"I trust Dapplepaw with you," Firestar told the medicine cat. "It is your job to give her the strength and wisdom she will need."

"I'll teach her all I know, and then some." Jayfeather and Dapplepaw touched noses.

The medicine cat padded back to his place. Dapplepaw padded back beside Snowkit and touched her nose to his ear.

"Snowkit!" called Firestar.

Snowkit forced himself not to bounce forward. He had a million questions. Who would be his mentor? What would he do first?

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw."

Snowpaw shut his eyes, whispering his new name in his brain, as the chant spread through the crowd, coming loudest from Quailsong, Dapplepaw, and Thornclaw: "Snowpaw! Snowpaw!"

Here it comes: my mentor!

"Mudfur!" called Firestar.

Mudfur! The tom was middle aged and respectable. Snowpaw recalled he was light brown with dark brown markings, and blue eyes that were always jolly. He'd seen him in the nursery sometimes. He was Flarepaw's father, and mate to Skipelt before she had been killed by a ShadowClan warrior.

Snowpaw was relieved he had a good mentor.

Mudfur padded forward to stand beside Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw is your first apprentice," Firestar told him. "I trust you to pass on all you know to Snowpaw, and help him become a fine warrior like you."

"I'll teach him everything my mentor taught before me," promised Mudfur.

Snowpaw touched noses with him. "I'll do my best," he promised his new mentor.

Pride shone in Mudfur's eyes. "I know you will."

The chants died and everyone went to their dens for the night except the night watches.

Quailsong rushed to her kits and covered them with licks. "I'm so proud of you two!"

Snowpaw felt embarrassed. "Thanks, Mother."

Quailsong gave both Dapplepaw and Snowpaw a final lick and trotted to the warrior's den, where she would now be sleeping.

Hazelkit broke away from the band and ran to Snowpaw. "Good luck, Snowpaw!"

What the heck? She never talks to me.

Snowpaw turned toward the nursery, to feel claws tweak his tail.

"No, silly," Dapplepaw laughed. "Your nest is in the apprentice's den now."

"Oh."

"See you tomorrow morning." Dapplepaw padded toward her nest outside the medicine den.

Snowpaw walked into the apprentice's den. He'd only seen it once, on his camp tour. The den was woven out of brambles in a dome shape, with some brittle brown stalks covering the entrance. There was moss over the floor, with the moss raked into three flat nests toward the back.

Molepaw, Cherrypaw, and Flarepaw trotted in the door. "So we're denmates again, huh?"

Snowpaw turned toward them, happiness surging up in him. "Where do I sleep?"

"We sleep toward the back," Molepaw explained. "That first nest is Cherrypaw's. The second is Flarepaw's. And that third nest is mine. You can rake some moss into a nest beside me."

"Okay." Snowpaw felt gratitude for the other tom explaining to him.

"You want to sleep soon," teased Cherrypaw. "Mentors always work their apprentices hard on the first day."

"Okay," Snowpaw yawned. "Hey, by the way, when is the next Gathering?"

"Believe it or not, it's tomorrow," said Flarepaw. "You'll definitely go too."

"Thanks," Snowpaw said.

The four apprentices curled up in their nests. Snowpaw couldn't wait for tomorrow. He wanted to see the territory, hunt, and go to the Gathering. Tomorrow would be busy.

* * *

I'm posting the chapter two days early. I got bored and decided to finish it, LOL.

Thanks for the great reviews. Just keep submitting those.

Who will Snowpaw meet at the Gathering? What will he do first?

Hint: The next chapter will be a HUGE point in the story.


	7. The First Day

New chapter. Hmmm, what will happen at the Gathering?

* * *

Snowpaw trotted out of the apprentice's den. He gave a luxurious stretch in the sun and breathed in the scents. It was just after the sun rose, and Molepaw and Cherrypaw were gone. They had gone on the dawn patrol with Foxleap and Icecloud, their mentors.

Breathing in scents again, he smelled Dapplepaw heading over, Flarepaw was waking up, and that the fresh kill pile was newly stocked.

"Hi," he called to his sister as she padded up to him.

Dapplepaw let out a purr. "I'm starving."

Flarepaw was scratching her back on the den wall. "Me too. Go pick something to eat, you two."

Snowpaw never got to pick anything he wanted. It always had to fit his mother's standards. But Quailsong is a warrior now. She doesn't have to fuss over my prey.

The siblings went to the fresh kill pile. They chose a small red squirrel to split as their breakfast and sat down in a pool of sunlight to finish it. Flarepaw grabbed a vole and sat by them. The three ate their breakfast and shared tongues. Snowpaw never felt more peaceful and happy.

"Snowpaw!" He heard a voice call him from the clearing. "Time for training!"

"Good luck," whispered Dapplepaw. "I'm going to the medicine den."

Snowpaw nodded to Flarepaw. "You coming?"

"No. I'm going hunting in a bit with Millie." That was her mentor. "Okay."

Snowpaw trotted to the main clearing and greeted Mudfur. "What will we do first?"

"I'm going to show you the territory," said Mudfur. "We can hunt on the way."

Snowpaw's tail stood straight up in the air. Great!

The two trotted out of the gorse barrier tunnel and stood looking at the woods. Snowpaw felt a rush of excitement.

"I'll take you up the old Thunderpath and up to the Twoleg nest," Mudfur decided.

Snowpaw gave a small nod, and the two toms exited the stone hollow and trotted toward the "Thunderpath."

Mudfur stopped in the midst of the forest. "Can you smell something harsh?"

Snowpaw breathed deeply. "Yuck! It smells like stone, with a slight tang to it."

"Wait till you smell a used one," Mudfur chuckled.

The toms padded along the hard stone edge for a while. They found a small pool and began to drink from it. Snowpaw was getting quite hot, and the earliest insects and birds were singing in the trees.

Soon Snowpaw smelled something rotting, and they came upon some wooden Twoleg thing.

"That's a Twoleg nest," Mudfur explained. "They live in those."

"Why do they need such big nests?"

"Dunno."

The mentor and apprentice stopped. "Okay," said Mudfur. "I really shouldn't be doing this, but I'll try to teach you the hunter's crouch as quick as I can."

Snowpaw nodded excitedly.

Mudfur folded his limbs and flattened himself to the ground, and glided forward silently, forepaws gliding over the ground.

"This is how you stalk a mouse, squirrel, vole, or rabbit," explained Mudfur. "These animals will feel your pawsteps through the ground. However, a rabbit will also smell you, and they are extremely quick, so I'll have to show you that and birdstalking another time. You try it."

Snowpaw copied his movements. They felt funny, and he staggered, but Mudfur blinked at him proudly.

"Good try. We can see if you can catch any prey on the way back."

Snowpaw and Mudfur kept a nice, steady trot through the woods. They got to a meadow.

"We fought ShadowClan over this before you were born," explained Mudfur. "There isn't much prey, so I don't know why we fought over it. Sometimes you find something, though. However, when we fought, Russetfur, the old deputy, died, and Firestar lost a life."

Mudfur's eyes clouded with pain. "About a quarter moon though, ShadowClan came to get revenge. They came crashing through the tunnel about sunhigh." His legs began to shake. "A tom named Blackfire killed Skipelt. Then when Silverfur, a young warrior- she was a pretty young thing- jumped on him to get revenge, he slashed her eye. She killed him accidently soon after that, but it got infected and she died the next day." Skipelt was his mate.

"The battle went on for the rest of the day. Two ShadowClan toms fell- Hawkeye and Foxpelt- from our warriors. Then Sunpaw, one of our apprentices, went as well.

"But there was nothing worse than the aftermath. All our food- gone. Our herbs were trampled. Cats hurt, scarred. And what hurt the most was that Frostkit, Flarekit's sister, was gone. She had bolted away from the patrol that came to rescue the kits. Something got her out in the forest. But we had won. ShadowClan retreated. But we lost the most."

Snowpaw said nothing. He drew the scents in over his tongue- Mouse!

He tapped Mudfur on the shoulder and began to stalk it. The brown furred small creature was sitting on a tree root nibbling a seed, its back to him. He crept up on it. Soon he would have it- his first prey…

The mouse suddenly froze and gave a bolt. Mouse dung!

Snowpaw propelled himself through the air at it and trapped it between his paws. He stuck his claw through the back of its neck. The mouse flailed and lay still.

Snowpaw sensed Mudfur behind him. "Well done," he praised warmly. "Though it ran, and the kill wasn't so clean, you got it. And that's what counts in the long run."

Snowpaw was proud as he carried his mouse into camp.

"Woah!" yelled Hazelkit as she ran out of the nursery. "You got one on your first try!"

But deep down Snowpaw felt self-conscious as Mudfur bragged to all the warriors about how his apprentice killed a mouse on the first try.

Snowpaw set the mouse down and asked Mudfur what to do with it.

"Take it and put it in the apprentice's pile."

Snowpaw carried it to the apprentice's clearing and just ate it. It was midday, and everyone was eating anyway.

Dapplepaw trotted over. "I heard about your-"

"Don't say it," Snowpaw grumbled. "I've heard it enough."

"Okay," Dapplepaw said. "I saw the territory. Jayfeather and I gathered marigold." Her eyes sparkled. "What did you do?"

"I saw the territory and caught this mouse. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks," said Dapplepaw. "Jayfeather and I shared a rabbit. Come on, let's go see if we're going to the Gathering!"

Firestar was naming who would go to the Gathering. "Me, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Dapplepaw, Quailsong, Thornclaw, Ivypool, Dovesong, Mudfur, and Snowpaw."

Dapplepaw nudged him. "Told you so!"

Snowpaw turned to Mudfur. "What should I do now?"

"We're going to go to the training hollow for a bit. Then you'll take a nap for the Gathering. Come, I'll show you how to stalk rabbits and birds."

* * *

A paw was shaking him awake. "Wake," said Dapplepaw in her soft voice. "We must leave."

Snowpaw had some battle training and some stalking demonstration. He didn't even eat before he fell asleep.

Snowpaw and Dapplepaw padded softly into the moonlight up to Thornclaw and Quailsong.

Thornclaw nudged him. "Excited?"

"Can't wait!"

"Well, you must eat first, you two," Quailsong said gently.

She took two mice from the fresh kill pile. Then she sat down with Thornclaw to eat one. Dapplepaw and Snowpaw ate it hurriedly.

The father, mother, and kits padded up to where everyone was getting ready to leave.

Ivypool stood over him, eyes glowing softly. "Cats from all Clans will be there. Don't fight. You'll probably kill them."

A purr formed in Snowpaw's throat and he brushed pelts with her.

"Time to go," alerted Firestar.

The band formed together. Snowpaw stuck close to his parents and Mudfur. He also noticed Ivypool stayed near him.

They approached the sands by the lake. Snowpaw breathed in. He smelled rabbits, and fresh smells of cats. WindClan.

They soon approached the marshes near the island before the moon got any lower. It was full and at its highest point in the sky, shining silver.

"Okay," Mudfur told him. "Grasp the log with unsheathed claws and use your tail to keep balance. Watch me."

Mudfur crossed the log and jumped off. "Try," he called to him.

Snowpaw felt odd crossing the log, but he didn't fall.

When ThunderClan was safely across, the groups broke up.

"Go talk with other Clan apprentices," said Quailsong. "Just remember that one day you may face these cats in battle. That is why you cannot love another cat from another Clan."

Snowpaw looked around for the apprentices. There were two groups- one of toms, one of she-cats, sitting in a circle.

She-cats! Snowpaw's excitement spiked as he scanned the circle for one to talk to.

That's when he saw her.

Her pelt glowed even more silver in the moonlight, crossed with stripes as black as night. Her eyes shone a soft green. Snowpaw felt an overwhelming urge to talk to her. He remembered his mother's warning, but it seemed to disappear as he padded toward her.

"Hi," he said breathlessly when he approached her. "I'm Snowpaw."

"Jadepaw," she said as she stared into his eyes.

The other she-cats giggled nervously.

"I'm from RiverClan," said Jadepaw. "And you're from… ThunderClan?"

"Yes. Can you show me the island?"

Jadepaw turned to her friends. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," said a small leopard-patterned female from ShadowClan. "Go have fun with your new partner."

"Shut up, Leopardpaw," said Jadepaw as they began to pad away.

I can't believe it! I totally scored with the prettiest apprentice!

"So, how long have you been an apprentice?" he asked Jadepaw.

"About a moon and a half. You?"

"A day…"

Jadepaw showed him the Gathering clearing and the Great Oak where the leaders sat.

As the two of them padded alongside each other, Snowpaw felt a great feeling for her. Like intense attraction. He wanted to be near her, to smell her fur. He hoped she felt the same way.

The two of them suddenly heard a yowl: "Cats of all Clans!"

"Come on!" Jadepaw called as she hared toward the clearing.

Snowpaw was on her tail. Cats from all four Clans were in the clearing, talking, staring up at the leaders. Four cats were in the branches, Firestar one of them. On a root at the bottom of the tree sat four more, one of them Brambleclaw. And on a root on the right of the tree sat seven cats. Snowpaw made out Jayfeather's striped pelt and Dapplepaw's mottled pelt among them.

"In the branches are the leaders," Jadepaw hissed quietly. "The ginger one is your leader, Firestar. The brown tabby is WindClan's leader, Onestar. The white tom with black paws is ShadowClan's leader, Blackstar. And the gray she-cat is Mistystar, RiverClan's leader. My leader."

The two found a spot near the other apprentices and watched the leaders.

"Now, down on the left root are the deputies," continued Jadepaw. "The golden tabby tom is Rowanclaw of ShadowClan. The dark brown tabby is your deputy of course. The dark gray queen is Ashfoot. She's from WindClan. And my deputy is the black tom, Reedwhisker."

"The cats on the right root are medicine cats. The golden tabby and gray tabby queens are my medicine cats, Mothwing and Willowshine, respectively. The splotchy gray and white tom is the WindClan medicine cat, Kestrelflight. Then the small brown tabby tom and ginger tom are the ShadowClan medicine cats, Littlecloud and Flametail. Then your medicine cats, Jayfeather and Dapplepaw. Isn't she your sister?"

"Yep."

"Cats of the four Clans," said Mistystar in a smooth voice, "we gather tonight under the full moon in peace to share our news. I will start for RiverClan."

"Now she announces what's new with us," explained Jadepaw.

"We have two new warriors, Mossyfur and Hollowtree," said Mistystar.

A chant rose up from the crowd: "Mossyfur! Hollowtree!"

Jadepaw poked Snowpaw in the side. "Chant with them!"

The chants soon died down and Mistystar spoke again. "And Duskfur has one kit, of Pebblefoot's. She had one tom kit, Rockkit."

"Duskfur! Duskfur!"

"The fish are in great numbers and there isn't a single hungry belly."

WindClan reported the pregnancy of Swallowtail with Harespring's kits, and ShadowClan reported the death of Cedarheart and chasing a fox off their borders.

Then Firestar stepped up.

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Dapplepaw, who is the new medicine cat apprentice, and Snowpaw, a warrior apprentice."

Snowpaw puffed out his chest while the chant rose up: "Snowpaw! Dapplepaw!"

It was over all too soon. "Clans leave soon," called a deputy. "Say your goodbyes."

"Come with me," Snowpaw said to Dapplepaw.

Too bad this will only last for tonight. I won't let it go on. But I'll enjoy tonight as it lasts.

Snowpaw spotted a small secluded beach on the west of the island. He padded toward it.

"Where are you going?" mewed Jadepaw.

"To the beach. I want to see it," replied Snowpaw.

Snowpaw and Jadepaw sat down by each other, watching the tide roll in.

"The moon's so pretty," Snowpaw said as the pair looked up at it.

"Yeah…" sighed Jadepaw.

Snowpaw inched a bit closer to see how she would react.

Jadepaw did nothing. She just let out a purr.

So taking that as happiness, Snowpaw twined tails with her.

Jadepaw was silent, staring at him.

"We're breaking the warrior code," she finally mewed in a small voice, drawing her tail away.

"I'm sorry," Snowpaw meowed.

"I liked it…" Jadepaw said. "I've only known you for one night, and I already… really like you…"

"Me too…"

The pair twined their tails again for a while, staring up at the moon, pelts brushing.

"ThunderClan is leaving!"

"Bye, Jadepaw," sighed Snowpaw.

He padded toward his group and they began to leave.

Snowpaw and Dapplepaw chatted about what they saw and who they met as they approached the log. He crossed it with ease.

However, right before he jumped off, he heard his name:

"Snowpaw!"

Snowpaw turned around to see Jadepaw running across the slippery log. "Snowpaw! Snowpaw!"

"Jadepaw…"

Before he could get her name out, Jadepaw slipped and fell into the water with a splash.

Snowpaw rushed forward, ready to help.

Soon a silver head popped out of the water and Jadepaw emerged, shaking herself. "Yeah… Bye, Snowpaw."

His whiskers twitched. "Bye, Jadepaw."

Snowpaw hurried toward the group, his head full of thoughts about the pretty she-cat. Yet he couldn't help thinking he had to have saw her before…

* * *

An extra long chapter. I typed it in two days!

So who do you think the silver cat is? Is it an older Hazelkit with a silver pelt? Is it Ivypool? Could it be… Jadepaw? Or someone else?

Comment with your vote. However, I won't tell who it is!


	8. On Guard

Sorry for the delay. Real life came up, so I had to take another week to do this one.

So, people want Snowpaw X Jadepaw? Well, you'll have to wait and see.

* * *

Snowpaw hared through the woods, hot on the trail, tail up, nose to the ground.

His paws thundered on the ground and his jaws watered, filled with the scent of prey.

Snowpaw leaped a low bramble and saw the fat rabbit, crouched under it.

He leaped on it and crushed its neck. A few twitches, and it was dead.

A plant rustled, and Mudfur crawled out from under it. "Only one moon as an apprentice," said Mudfur, "and you kill such a fat rabbit. Well done."

Snowpaw's heart swelled with pride.

"Let's get back to camp. Maybe you can go to the Gathering tonight."

* * *

One moon had passed since Snowpaw became an apprentice. It was the beginning of greenleaf. Snowpaw now learned all the hunting crouches and some battle moves.

The whole Clan was better off. Jasminepetal's kits would soon be apprentices; Icecloud would soon have Mousewhisker's kits and there were three new kits in the nursery- a ginger tabby tom named Sunkit, a long-haired creamy brown she-kit named Siltkit, and a cream colored tom kit named Birdkit. They were the kits of Foxleap and Rosepetal.

Fresh kill piles were filled to the brim. Everyone had three square meals and a snack. The Clan was stronger than ever. And since Rosepetal was nursing, Cherrypaw's mentor is Cinderheart.

Snowpaw drew the camp scents over his tongue, looking for Dapplepaw.

He found her in the medicine den, soaking a tall herb in the water pool.

"Food break," he told her. "I caught a rabbit."

Dapplepaw's eyes glowed. "Jayfeather, can I be excused?"

"You did enough," praised the medicine cat.

The two young cats headed for the apprentice clearing.

"What did you do to Jayfeather to make him nice?" asked Snowpaw. "Give him nice seeds?"

"There is no such thing as nice seeds. And no," said Dapplepaw.

"O-Kay, Miss Smart Fur."

The rabbit was soon gone and their bellies were full.

"ThunderClan!"

Snowpaw ran toward the rock at full speed. He wanted to see if he would go to the Gathering.

"The Gathering patrol will consist of me, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Dapplepaw, Quailsong, Flarepaw, Toadstep, Molepaw, Cinderheart, and Cherrypaw."

Snowpaw's heart sank.

Mudfur flicked him on the shoulder. "Maybe next time."

"Keep you posted!" Dapplepaw meowed as she raced away.

Snowpaw sighed.

"Tell you what," said Mudfur. "I'll ask Brambleclaw to put you on a watch with me tonight. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you Mudfur!"

"Head for your den. I'll come and tell you the news later."

Snowpaw went to the apprentice den. There were hardly any brambles to keep the inside cool. The apprentices had pulled them out to keep the den from suffocating them on the greenleaf nights. There were still four nests, but he could sleep just about anywhere. That is, until Molepaw woke him up and forced him into his own nest.

_But that doesn't mean I can't sleep in the coolest part!_

The coolest part of the den was under a bit of rock poking into it from the camp walls. They all took turns sleeping under it; but Snowpaw wouldn't sleep there for another two nights.

He pushed the bracken and moss into a flattened circle his size. The sun was already starting to set, letting shadows fall and the camp was a lot cooler. Dapplepaw, Jayfeather, and everyone else had left.

_Come on, Mudfur!_

Snowpaw looked around for Mudfur. He was sitting with Graystripe and Millie, each eating a mouse.

Graystripe prodded Mudfur with a paw. "Your apprentice wants you."

Mudfur looked up. "Snowpaw, Brambleclaw said you can go on guard with me tonight. We have the midnight watch, so I'll come in your den and wake you up. But if you don't wake up, you don't go on watch. We also have dawn patrol in the morning. Okay?"

Snowpaw nodded, eyes full of excitement.

"Then get to bed, otherwise you won't wake up in time."

* * *

"Get up, Snowpaw," said a firm but kind voice.

Snowpaw's eyes opened to see a tan and brown cat shaking him.

He leaped up. "Do we head for the camp tunnel?"

"Yes."

The toms padded for the semicircle bramble tunnel in the camp wall. Mudfur laid down on one side and Snowpaw on the other. Snowpaw kept his ears pricked for danger. He was responsible for everyone in camp!

But after a while, Snowpaw started to get bored. He needed a walk. He needed to move.

"Mudfur, I need to use the dirtplace."

"Okay then, but go quickly. You shouldn't be out there alone."

Snowpaw kept up a fast trot toward the dirtplace, sniffing for danger as he went.

He was almost there when a silver bundle hurtled from the bushes and stared at him.

Snowpaw unsheathed his claws and got ready to yowl for help.

The cat jumped at him and pinned him down. "Shut up! It's me! If you call for help, we'll both get in trouble!"

"J-J-Jadepaw?"

The cat unmistakably was Jadepaw! But how did she get here, and why did she have ThunderClan scent?

"Snowpaw, you weren't at the Gathering. So after everyone was asleep in the camp, I snuck out. When I got around your camp I rolled in some damp bracken. Then I smelled you on guard. When I heard you leave I followed you. I want to talk to you."

Snowpaw was still shocked she stalked him to the dirtplace. "Okay, what do you need me to know that's so important?"

Jadepaw's eyes filled with sorrow. "What I wanted to tell you at the last Gathering is… well, I can't be with you just every couple of moons. Not even one moon is enough. Can we meet at night or something? I have to see you, Snowpaw."

Staring into those green eyes, Snowpaw felt a choke come up into his throat. "You really like me that much?..."

"I do. Not one apprentice in my camp makes me feel like you do. As soon as I met you, something…clicked. I want to spend time with you."

Snowpaw's eyes and heart warmed. "Me too."

The two cats pressed their pelts together.

"I really should be getting back to camp…" But his argument was weak. Neither cat wanted to move.

After a while, Jadepaw broke away. "See you tomorrow night?"

Nothing mattered more to Snowpaw right now… not training, not hunting. He didn't even think about his lack of sleep tomorrow. "Yes."

Jadepaw took a step forward. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Jadepaw went forward and pressed their noses and muzzles together.

Snowpaw shut his eyes, feeling a roaring sensation going up in him.

Suddenly her warmth was gone. The silver pelt was running away quickly. He saw her pelt in a flash of moonlight, and then it was gone.

Snowpaw ran back to camp.

* * *

Dapplepaw told Snowpaw all about the Gathering. Nothing much happened. Now it was sunhigh, and Snowpaw had come back to the camp for lunch.

Snowpaw was heading for the apprentice clearing when Ivypool stopped in his way.

"Hey, Snowpaw. Uh, do you want to eat lunch together, and share tongues?"

"Okay."

As the two cats headed for a patch of sun, Snowpaw felt the eyes of his Clanmates on him. Ivypool was hardly a warrior! There wasn't much age difference, and Snowpaw only liked her as a friend!

The two shared a mouse together, and Snowpaw felt a warm tongue on his back. So he turned and began to groom Ivypool's back as well.

It felt REALLY weird to groom her. He had groomed Molepaw, and sometimes his sister, but never a she-cat not related to him. It felt odd to be cleaning her body.

And Ivypool's tongue strokes. They were gentle, like Jadepaw nuzzling him last night. And her eyes- pools of blue- was that some of that shininess Jadepaw had when she looked at him?

They had cleaned each other thoroughly when they bade each other goodbye and Snowpaw went to his den to hang out before battle training.

Instead of Molepaw greeting him friendly, his eyes where hostile.

"What were you doing?"

Snowpaw felt a wave of worry crash over him.

_Does he know about me and Jadepaw?_

* * *

Ooh, steamy chapter. What will happen next?

I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving.


	9. Heartache

New chapter. Must I say more?

* * *

Snowpaw stared at Molepaw's angry amber eyes with fear.

"W-w-what did I do?" he stammered.

Molepaw's eyes burned with angry fire. "You know I like Ivypool! Can't I seriously spend time with her or something without you getting in the way? I'm going to ask her to be partners when I'm a warrior, and then maybe I'll be mates with her! StarClan!"

Snowpaw relaxed. "Wow, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to ask her to be partners for you?"

Molepaw flinched. "No! Not yet! What should I do first?"

"Uhhh…" Snowpaw thought, "I don't know… share tongues?"

Molepaw's eyes lit up. "Thanks for the advice!"

Snowpaw turned away. "Uh, thanks?"

* * *

Leaves crunched under Snowpaw's paws as he ran through the woods to the as he ran to the grassy meadow near the lake. Jadepaw would meet him tonight.

Snowpaw burst into the cleaing. The tall waving grass reflected the moonlight, and the shining lake lapped against the shore, full now in the midst of cats curled themselves together by the lake, talking.

Jadepaw padded from the water, a purr rising in her chest.

Snowpaw rushed up to her and covered her face with licks. "You came!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

They talked about their training, their prey, their futures.

"I caught a huge rabbit yesterday!" Snowpaw boasted. He puffed out his chest.

Jadepaw let out a giggle. "You strong warrior."

Snowpaw affectionately tackled her, and they wrestled, claws sheathed.

In a bit, Jadepaw jumped away, eyes serious.

"Lie down. There's something I want to tell you."

Snowpaw obediently laid down and listened.

"I really, really like you."

Snowpaw purred. "Me too."

"Well," continued Jadepaw, "if we like each other… do you want to be… my… partner?"

Snowpaw stared at her. "But that's against the warrior code!"

**_"_**Do you care?" Jadepaw pressed.

Snowpaw looked into her eyes, his amber eyes glazed with love. "No. But how do we be partners?"

"We don't tell anyone. We just won't take a partner if we're asked."

Snowpaw nodded. "Then yes. I'll be your partner."

The cats pressed pelts, purring.

"I can feel my body changing," Snowpaw whispered. "I'm becoming a tom."

"I'm growing up," said Jadepaw. "I have attractions, urges…"

"Me too," said Snowpaw.

"Jadepaw, is it bad to StarClan… if I wanted to… er… mate with you?"

Jadepaw stared at him in bewilderment.

Snowpaw ducked his head- he'd said the wrong thing! "Uhhh..."

Jadepaw sighed. "I guess not, as long as you keep yourself back. Most toms have this. I just don't want to mate yet. No kits born of matelock for me!"

* * *

Snowpaw was awaking in his nest, remembering the night with Jadepaw.

When he'd bid her goodbye, they pressed their muzzles long and hard.

The thought suddenly hit him- he wasn't single anymore.

No sharing tongues or anything or the sort with Ivypool or anybody.

Snowpaw stretched. Jasminepetal's kits would be apprentices today. He'd see the ceremony.

He padded out of the den, yawning.

Suddenly a tortoiseshell pelt ran into him and knocked him down.

Snowpaw's mind whirled. _INTRUDER?_

He thrust paws into his attacker's belly and sent him or her flying.

"Oof!" The bundle let out a painful wail.

"Dapplepaw!" Snowpaw cried. He ran over to her and she laid on the ground.

Dapplepaw lay on her side, panting. "What is wrong with you?"

"I…I don't KNOW! Why did you jump on me?"

"I was trying to have fun!" Dapplepaw wailed. Blood seeped beneath her.

Snowpaw walked her to the medicine den. He was painfully aware of his Clanmates' eyes on him. _Oh, StarClan! Why do you have to do this?_

When they got to the den, Jayfeather was soaking coarse, long stems in the pool in the cave. "Dapplepaw! Can you…"

Jayfeather gasped at the sight of Snowpaw supporting a wailing Dapplepaw.

His gaze turned to Snowpaw, flashing with anger. "What did you do to my apprentice?"

"She's my sister too!" Snowpaw shot back angrily. "And it's not my fault she was being an idiot and jumping on me like a ShadowClan warrior!"

Jayfeather had Snowpaw rake up a moss nest for Dapplepaw. Dapplepaw flopped on her side into the nest while Jayfeather examined her.

"Belly wound," he pronounced solemnly. He turned to Snowpaw again. "Do you know how serious unneeded injuries like this are?" he snarled.

"Will she be okay?"

Jayfeather's gaze softened. "I don't know."

Jayfeather put golden flower petals and some of those wet stems on the floor and began to grind them into a poultice. He pushed the mash into the pool.

"Briarlight," he called to the she-cat who stayed in his den, "get me two leaf wraps."

The paralyzed she-cat pulled herself in the storage room and came back with the wraps.

Jayfeather put the mash on one leaf and added a new mixture to the other one- a mixture of black seeds and fat, black roots.

Dapplepaw lapped up the second mixture while Jayfeather spread the poultice on her belly.

"Comfrey and poppy seed," she recited, "and marigold and horsetail_…"_

Her words trailed off sleepily, and she passed out in the nest.

"You," Jayfeather spat at Snowpaw, "will bring her fresh prey at third meal."

Snowpaw nodded and exited.

Ivypool ran up and licked his ear. "It's not your fault."

Snowpaw pulled away, remembering Molepaw and Jadepaw. He was silent.

"Cats of ThunderClan…" Firestar called for the apprentice ceremony.

* * *

So the kits became 'paws. Mapleleaf got Hazelpaw, Foxleap got Nightpaw, and Ivypool got Dawnpaw. Dovesong was temporarily mentoring Petalpaw- she would be Icecloud's apprentice in four moons- after Moonkit and Bluekit were out of the nursery.

Snowpaw curled up in his nest, depression about his sister overwhelming him.

A soft brown pelt stood over him.

"Hazelpaw?..." murmured Snowpaw.

"Mind if I have the nest to your right?" said Hazelpaw in her soft voice.

"…I guess not…" said Snowpaw.

Hazelpaw began to push the cool moss around her. She laid down in the nest, green eyes sparkling softly as she looked at Snowpaw.

"I missed being in the nursery with you," she murmured. "I missed the warmth of all the pelts on the cool nights. I missed having fight competitons…"

She moved over beside him and licked his ear, eyes illuminating.

After a while she moved back. "Good night, Snowpaw. Dream of mice."

She moved She curled into a ball, her breathing soon softening. She was asleep.

Snowpaw laid his head on his paws, thinking.

_She seems to like me. _

Her eyes were green. Soft green. But they were darker than Jadepaw's, and they just didn't seem to have the luster that hers had.

Snowpaw couldn't wait to meet Jadepaw again tomorrow night. He missed her voice, her soft silver pelt, her eyes that lived in his heart.

He couldn't hang around Ivypool anymore; he didn't care much. He loved Jadepaw and no other cat.

He looked at the soft brown bundle tucked at his side.

_She matured so much from being a kit._

Snowpaw stretched out to sleep.

_I'm sorry Hazelpaw, but I don't love you._

* * *

Thank you for positive reviews.

Please comment!


	10. More pain than a belly wound

People, people. Can you please comment on every chapter? And tell people about it? I got good reviews so far, but there was only about 5… Keep reading anyway.

* * *

Snowpaw was dreaming.

He was racing through the leaves, hot on a mouse scent. It was in leaf-fall.

He soon saw the small, plump brown creature. He pounced on it and gave it the killing bite.

Picking up the fragrant, limp body, he set out back to the camp.

The camp was like he knew it- but night had suddenly fallen like a black curtain, and everyone was lined up for battle, claws unsheathed…

Snowpaw dropped his mouse and raced beside his mother and sister. But they were not like he knew them- his mother had shrunk, her muzzle gray- she looked like an elder. Dapplepaw had grown- her pelt beautifully dappled, no wound, beautiful amber and green eyes like their mother.

Snowpaw realized at that moment that he was dreaming of the future. Most of the older cats he knew were gone. Some he didn't know. Some looked much different- laced with scars. He saw Briarlight- she in particular had changed. She no longer dragged her legs.

Suddenly, like a clap of thunder, shining cats joined ThunderClan's ranks. They were young, restored, gleaming. Snowpaw saw some familiar cats like Mousefur there. Then he saw one cat in particular.

His father, looking younger than before, had a gleaming pelt and restored to youthful strength.

_My father is dead._

But Snowpaw wasn't shocked. He shoved his claws into the ground, ready for battle.

A wave of angry cats flew down the stone barrier, flying like dying warriors in the stars, pelts bristled, claws unsheathed, fangs bared. ThunderClan fell upon them with shrieking yowls.

Snowpaw fought alongside his dead father, mother and sister. They each fell onto one evil cat, ripping them apart…

A calico she-warrior, eyes twisted with hate, smelling of fish, leaped onto his back. Snowpaw felt fangs touch the back of his neck. Horror spread throughout him.

Suddenly, a small brown she-cat leaped on her and tugged her off. Snowpaw helped her from there on, sticking his claws into the dead she-cat. He ripped her belly open.

With a screech, the cat disappeared into a nearly transparent image of herself. She glared at Snowpaw for a second more, then she ran off into the woods and evaporated.

The brown cat touched her nose to his cheek. "Fight for the kits!" She then raced away.

"Hazelclaw!" But the she-cat had gone.

Branches were breaking down as swarms of more evil cats poured down the stone wall- with… _real_ cats fighting behind them?

Snowpaw heard a battle yowl. The other three Clans were surging beside ThunderClan, fighting alongside them.

Then time slowed down.

Snowpaw saw Graystripe fall to the ground, dead, slaughtered by a brown tom with a broken tail. Mille screechedand fought him away, but the warrior ripped her fur off and she fell by her deceased mate, dead, her silver fur red.

Birchfall was ripped to pieces, fighting alongside his father. Ferncloud, racing up the stone wall, tried to save him, but she was too late. A warrior knocked her and her mate over the stone wall. They shared one yowl together and they hit the ground with a thump and never moved again.

But their ghosts leaped out of the ground and continued to fight.

A pretty slender gray she-cat who belonged to StarClan's ranks was ripped to pieces and she vanished just like the calico Snowpaw and Hazelclaw fought together.

Snowpaw heard a voice. "Spottedleaf, do something!" "I can't do anything, I'm sorry…"

A silver pelt flashed beside him. "Jadewillow…"

The cat he still loved deep down was standing by him, staring, with a white tom beside her.

"This is your son."

Snowpaw felt a pool of emotion, looking at the son he never knew.

Suddenly the cats whirled and attacked an enemy.

This was all coming on Snowpaw too fast…

Suddenly a lean black warrior hit him with a thump. "All ThunderClan cats must die!"

"Breezepelt?"

Lionblaze leaped at him, but Breezepelt had snapped his neck.

The golden and black warriors wrestled, and chased, and left him. Lionblaze didn't know Snowpaw was dying.

Suddenly his three sons, daughter, mother, dead father, sister, and two mates were standing around him, watching him die.

Snowpaw was in pain, so much pain.

One lonely yowl came from all of them.

"Snowdrift!"

And with that Snowpaw died.

* * *

Snowpaw woke up thrashing in his nest, drenched with sweat.

_It was just a dream._

He pulled himself up onto his paws, padding outside into the cool morning.

Grabbing a small rabbit, he headed for the medicine den.

Snowpaw was relieved to see Dapplepaw up in her nest, washing herself. A crusted herb dressing was on her belly wound, but his sister still moved painfully around. Jayfeather was busy at the back of the den soaking herbs to use for another wound dressing.

He dropped the rabbit down. "Here."

Dapplepaw stopped washing and glared at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll bet my tail you are."

"Shut up and eat."

Snowpaw tore the rabbit into chunks and put it in three piles. Jayfeather came over and they shared a meal together. _Kind of like morning meal with father and mother._

Snowpaw left the den and walked outside. The camp was rising under the pink and orange greenleaf sun. The camp would soon become unbearably hot.

Snowpaw sat on his haunches. He'd be a warrior in a few moons if everything went right.

Snowpaw surveyed the camp. Mudfur must still be asleep.

He padded through the camp tunnel to the dirtplace.

_I'm meeting Jadepaw tonight._

Birds and insects were awakening and starting to sing.

When Snowpaw got back to camp, nearly everybody was awake, having morning meal. Even the kits were out.

Mousewhisker and Foxleap were in the nursery. Rosepetal had her kits outside.

Snowpaw walked up to her. "What's all the commotion?"

"Icecloud kitted last night," said Rosepetal, a fierce gleam in her eyes.

"Can I see?"

"Okay."

Snowpaw walked inside the nursery. Daisy was sleeping, exhausted after helping Icecloud. Ferncloud was proud of her daughter. Snowpaw looked at the downy fur of Icecloud's belly, and there were was a tiny creamy brown and gray tom. His eyes were closed.

Snowpaw sniffed him gently. "What's his name?"

"Larchkit."

Larchkit had been Icecloud's sister. They never met.

Snowpaw turned away, leaving the nursery. "Maybe I could be his mentor. I want kits one day."

_Maybe Jadepaw's kits._

* * *

Snowpaw's mouth was full of squirrel. He'd killed a fat gray one and was now heading back. This would feed Icecloud, Rosepetal, and Rosepetal's kits. They were trying fresh kill now.

Ivypool suddenly stepped from bracken in front of him. "I need to talk to you."

Snowpaw halted, dropped the squirrel, and followed Ivypool into the undergrowth.

She soon stopped. "Are you avoiding me for some reason?"

"Uh, no? Maybe?"

Ivypool's blue eyes flashed. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"No! Ivypool, it's notthat."

"Come on Snowpaw, have I made it obvious enough that I like you? I want to be your partner. I want to groom you, share tongues with you. I want to learn all about you."

"Ivypool…" Snowpaw didn't know how to say it. I…I love someone else… And my friend Molepaw likes you!

"But I like YOU! You, Snowpaw! For a long time! You couldn't have loved someone before me! Who is she? I'll rip her pelt off! And Molepaw's a… a… DUNGFACE!"

"Ivypool, please, settle down… Just talk to Molepaw."

"No! I will NOT settle down!"

The irritated she-cat stalked away. "Screw you, Snowpaw! You're an idiot!"

Snowpaw let out a sigh.

* * *

Moonlight washed over everything softly- the lake, the trees, the grass, washed everything silver.

Snowpaw walked out into the field, breathing in the air. He smelled Jadepaw to his right.

She trotted up to him, ears pricked.

Snowpaw whirled to her and licked her nose.

To his suprise, she pulled away.

"Jadepaw?"

"Jadewillow."

"You're a warrior!

Jadewillow turned her back to him.

Snowpaw stared at her. "What's your problem?"

Jadewillow turned around. "I'm a warrior. This isn't going to work."

"Oh yeah? And being a warrior has something to do with leaving to see me?"

"Nope. There's a nice warrior in my own Clan. And you're still an apprentice."

Snowpaw was furious with that remark; not to mention confused. "And?"

Jadewillow stared at him. "I. Found. Another. Tom. My. Age."

"So, you're going to just, screw me and find some NEW tom?"

"Pretty much. I didn't look like this for nothing."

Snowpaw got the picture. This cat simply charmed everyone she knew with her looks.

_I thought she loved me..._

He stared at Jadepaw. "Screw you, vixen."

And with that Snowpaw bolted into the woods, trying to contain his anger, confusion, and sadness.

* * *

I changed this chapter due to reviews asking to.


	11. Stress, Anger, and Love

So, I get it now- you want it continued? And you like the steamy stuff?

Sorry this was so late :/

* * *

"No, no. Spin on ONE paw."

Snowpaw was fighting, fighting to get the move right. But every second, visions of Jadewillow's eyes popped into his head. And no one in the Clan knew about her; there was no one to talk to about the unimaginable pain that came with the single most important thing in his life.

Angry, he jumped again, spinning on his left front paw.

It made a cracking noise.

"Oh, StarClan…"

Hazelpaw, who had been watching with her mentor, hurried over. "Snowpaw?"

He gritted his teeth. "What?"

Hazelpaw tipped her tawny head to the side, concern pooling in her pale green eyes. "Your paw?"

"Oh yeah. It made a cracking noise."

"I think you sprained it."

"Fine!"

Snowpaw limped to Jayfeather's den. His sister was waiting for him. Her belly was totally healed now, and she was as pretty as ever.

"What now, Snowpaw…"

Snowpaw showed her his paw. "I think I sprained it. It got all swelled up."

Dapplepaw pressed her nose against his pad. "It's warm. You did."

A bit later, Snowpaw hobbled out of the den with a wrap of comfrey around his paw. He spotted Ivypool looking at him from by a patch of nettles.

She came over. "Did your little she-partner do that to you?"

Snowpaw was confused. "She-partner? What?"

Ivypool shoved her muzzle in his face. "We all know who it is! As if she's better than me! How can that vixen be better than me?"

"Who? What?"

"Don't play stupid, Snowpaw," Ivypool snarled.

Snowpaw had enough of this mousebrain. He turned away. "Psycho vixen…"

He hobbled back to the stream in the forest. Hazelpaw, Mudfur, and Rosepetal were sitting there, tails wrapped around their paws.

Mudfur turned to him, ears flattening when he saw Snowpaw's paw. "Oh. Wow. You can't train anymore, now."

Hazelpaw licked his cheek. "You'll be okay."

"I guess I can watch you train," Snowpaw said.

He flopped down on some moss. Hazelpaw was learning to do the throat lock, a fight moved patented by his mother, Quailsong.

_I'm ten moons old and I didn't even fight in a battle yet._

_But something doesn't feel right…_

That was about when he caught some odd scent on the wind. Leaping to his paws, Snowpaw hissed when he forgot about his injury.

Yowling, he streaked toward some brambles, bursting through them.

Rowanclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, was standing there with four warriors- Shrewfoot, Ivytail, Dewpaw, and Sparrowpaw. Rowanclaw's face, with his curled lip, became a shocked expression when the young white tom leaped on him.

"Forgot to hide your scent?"

Snowpaw slashed unsheathed claws across Rowanclaw's face. Rowanclaw hissed furiously, his eye beginning to swell up.

Snowpaw turned on tail and bolted across the stream to the other cats. "There's ShadowClan in there!"

The ShadowClan cats pushed out of the brambles. ThunderClan fell on them with ferocious yowls.

Mudfur leaped on Shrewfoot, Hazelpaw took on Dewpaw, Rosepetal took on Rowanclaw.

Sparrowpaw stood there, staring at Snowpaw. He'd only been announced as an apprentice at the last Gathering, but he was only a little smaller than Snowpaw.

Snowpaw leaped onto his back, but his weak paw kept him from getting a good grip at the enemy apprentice's fur and he was easily shaken off.

Springing to his feet, he instinctively sheathed his belly by the ground and crouched, staring at the enemy.

Sparrowpaw leapt at him in a powerful spring. Snowpaw thrust him aside with his good front paw, knocking the tom onto his side. Looming up over the apprentice, Snowpaw slashed a wound on his stomach.

All the pain, confusion, and anger went out in that blow. The apprentice began to bleed out his life onto the pebbles. His head went limp.

Snowpaw let out a pained yowl. "Nooo!"

_I killed him…_

That's when the apprentice leaped up, snarling defiance, slashing Snowpaw's nose open.

Snowpaw glanced around in the rush, shaking scarlet drops from his nose. Rowanclaw was panting in the grass, Rosepetal standing over his body with a paw raised, ready to strike. Dewpaw had fled, cowering, into the brambles. Shrewfoot was still fighting, but she was losing.

Hazelpaw bolted over and helped finish Sparrowpaw off, ending the fight with a well-done upright lock.

"Stop!"

The commanding yowl of Rowanclaw sliced through the air. "We ask of one thing!"

Mudfur walked up to Rowanclaw until they were nose to nose. "What is this thing?"

"You never paid catmint in return for the hostage last leafbare!"

"You took Ivypool hostage! Why would we?"

Hazelpaw and Snowpaw gasped. _Ivypool? Hostage?_

"Why would you need catmint now?" Mudfur continued.

"Because," sneered Rowanclaw, "since the medicine cat apprentice died, Littlecloud needs care. YOU better provide this care or catmint, or your kits die!"

Snowpaw knew it was only a threat, but he lost control. He bulleted up to Rowanclaw and shoved his claws into his eyes.

He pulled back in horror when he realized what he had done. Blood poured out of Rowanclaw's eye sockets. He couldn't see. _I blinded him!_

Rowanclaw curled up into a ball on the ground, blood staining his fur. "I come on account for my dead son, and my uncle is ill! StarClan will banish all ThunderClan out of their hunting grounds! Go to the Place of No Stars! And to think my MATE is from you vermin! All of you should die!"

* * *

Snowpaw had gone to visit his sister.

She was tending to Icecloud's two new kits and Jasminepetal, struck with heat fever from the feverish days. Quailsong and Thornclaw watched her work with pride.

Thornclaw turned to Snowpaw, gaze smoldering.

"I…I came for a comfrey wrap."

"So, that's the whole story?" Thornclaw said coolly. "That's not all I heard."

Quailsong tried to comfort him by brushing her tail against his shoulder. "Thornclaw, he inherited your temper…"

He rounded on her. "Shut up, Quailsong! You don't blind a warrior! I've been a warrior BEFORE you were kitted! I know more than you do! I'm six! You're four!"

Quailsong's fur stood on end. "Shut up, idiot! You've seemed to forgotten I'm more of a spitfire than you. It's not his fault!"

Jayfeather emerged from the darkness outside. "Enough!" he yelled at the quarreling mates. "Get to your den!"

Snowpaw's parents padded away, glowering.

Icecloud's kits were asleep, and Jasminepetal was raking up a nest of cool moss.

Dapplepaw turned to Snowpaw. "Oh, Snowpaw," she sighed. "We need to talk, anyway." She turned to Jayfeather. "Mind you give us some privacy?"

Jayfeather stalked away, muttering about how apprentices don't command their mentors.

Snowpaw sat down beside his sister. "What for?"

"I don't know where to begin. Questions. Questions. First, why lose control?"

Snowpaw looked into her eyes. They were the color of muddy tree trunks, like his, but she had leaf-green flecks in them, like their mother. "I cannot say, Dapplepaw. It's a long story..."

She gritted her teeth. "You must."

"Fine! I loved an apprentice. My age. Not saying who. I lost control because… I'm so STRESSED! And I don't know what StarClan thinks! You would know! Or are you such a bad medicine cat that they hate you, too?"

He turned and walked away, feeling her pain jab his pelt.

The sun was nearly down. Snowpaw stopped and looked at it.

That's when he realized something was wrong.

Briarlight wasn't in her nest in the medicine den.

* * *

Dawn came with pain. The injured she-cat was gone. Graystripe, Millie, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Thornclaw grieved.

Snowpaw tried to approach his father, but the anger of losing his former apprentice and anger at his son turned him into a fox, snapping at everyone, even Quailsong. He'd went into the woods, alone.

Hazelpaw tried to comfort Snowpaw, but he had turned away, walking into the brambles behind the medicine den. He wanted to be… alone.

Hazelpaw had followed him. She laid down beside him, pressing pelts with him as a comforting gesture.

Snowpaw didn't want to do this anymore- whatever it was. He hated Jadewillow. She'd dumped him for some other cat he didn't even know. He scratched the eyes of the ShadowClan deputy. He fought with his sister. He'd swore at Ivypool.

Hazelpaw was his… best… friend. The only one who still liked him.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

Then Snowpaw pressed his muzzle and his nose against hers, and something… something in him became… alive.

That rush came. The rush he used to feel with Jadewillow was there, only it wasn't laced with fear. Only… love.

Love.

_Hazelpaw wouldn't cross me. I'm in true love. Jadewillow can have who she wants. One day, she will pay._

* * *

So how was this chapter, eh?

Oh, and my reading teacher says I'm a bad writer. Is she...right? Be honest!


	12. Lucky Day

Edited an early chapter, did some fixings, enjoy :)

By the way, check out my other story.

* * *

Word does spread fast. Even when you don't want it to.

Pretty much the whole Clan knew Hazelpaw and Snowpaw were a couple now. Dapplepaw even stopped him and asked him if she was the she-cat he mentioned.

With Ivypool glaring at him, Snowpaw couldn't take her ruining his newfound relationship. So he had Molepaw talk to her. He comes bouncing back.

"She's willing to give me a go!"

"Really?" Snowpaw was shocked that she got over him so fast.

"Not just partners! I asked her to be my mate! And since Firestar knows, he says it's high time I became a warrior with my sisters!"

Snowpaw felt excited with his friend, but it simply meant two long ceremonies at sundown.

At least Ivypool stopped him outside the camp and told him that she was happy she had a cat to care for her and she didn't care about Snowpaw anymore.

He felt a brush of silky fur at his side and looked into Hazelpaw's eyes.

"Feel good for him," she murmured. "Mate ceremonies aren't very common."

It was true. Most couples skipped the ceremony nowadays, claiming it had gone out of style. Snowpaw himself wanted to do it, though. His parents had.

He pressed his nose into her silky tawny fur.

* * *

The warrior ceremony passed, and Cherryfur, Molewhisker, and Flaretail were the new warriors.

Firestar called for the Clan to quiet for an announcement.

"Tonight we have made three new warriors, but it does not stop there. Tonight we join two cats in harmony. They want to spend their lives together and raise kits. Welcome Molewhisker and Ivypool."

The Clan roared. Snowpaw saw Dovesong, Whitewing, and Birchfall stand abruptly and look at their family member with pride.

An expected hush fell. Snowpaw heard Hazelpaw murmur, "Watch the medicine den."

Jayfeather was already in the crowd, but Dapplepaw was not. He saw her pad out, at Hazelpaw's side.

Ivypool was wearing a beautiful wreath of flowers. The tiny red, white, pink, and blue buds were growing on a soft pale green vine. The vines started at Ivypool's right ear and twisted down behind her right front leg, up over her back, and behind her back left leg, ending in twists down her tail. It was the mates gown. Legend was it was made in the earliest days of the Clans. It was the only keepsake taken in each Clan through the Great Journey.

Dapplepaw murmured something in Ivypool's ear, and walked away to take her place beside Jayfeather. Birchfall rose and padded beside his daughter. Molewhisker waited at the base of Highledge.

Birchfall left Ivypool at the base, and Firestar turned to address the two young cats, asking them the same questions:

"Is this the cat you would die for? To spend eternity with?"

Both cats chorused, "Yes."

"Will your blood run sooner than theirs?"

"Yes."

"Will you produce new warriors for the Clan out of love?"

"Yes."

When this ritual was done, Firestar called for the sharing of prey. Everyone took prey from the pile. Couples began to join, and toms began to ask she-cats to share with them.

_Tonight's a romantic night in Clan history. Where most couples find love and propose mateship to one another._

Firestar joined Sandstorm. Snowpaw was relieved to see his parents join up. The new couple joined up. Snowpaw's uncle Mapleleaf shyly asked Dawnpaw to share with him. Nightpaw asked Cherryfur. Then a shocker happened.

Brambleclaw padded up to Squirrelflight, the cat he had quarreled with for years. "StarClan's tails, Squirrelflight, I give up. Share with me, one night."

Squirrelflight glared at him, but picked up prey and gave in.

Hazelpaw pressed fur with Snowpaw. "I got us a rabbit."

Snowpaw nodded gently and the two found a soft spot of grass to eat in.

_If only Jadewillow…_

Snowpaw snarled at himself with the thought. "Jadewillow! Forget her! You never really loved her. You love Hazelpaw. You always did!"

He pushed all thoughts of Jadewillow from his mind and concentrated on Hazelpaw. Warm, soft light brown fur. Pure white belly. Eyes the color of an oak tree leaf, warm and soft. Beautiful. Appealing.

Snowpaw felt sure Ivypool shot him a glance.

Snowpaw and Hazelpaw began to devour the rabbit in small bites. Snowpaw twined their tails.

He heard a random shriek of "Yes!" and turned to see Dawnpaw leap up in joy. _Aunt Dawnpaw. Ha ha._

Hazelpaw purred in laughter. "Looks like I know what my sister's future holds!"

Snowpaw began to talk quietly with his partner. "I'll be a warrior soon."

"Really?" There was unmistakable joy in her voice. She really cared.

"Yes! I'm eleven moons old." He prodded her with his paw. Ever since he got the confrey wrap off it, he forgot about the injury. "Yeooch!"

Hazelpaw's eyes widened in shock and she touched her nose to his pad.

Her touch melted away the pain.

It seemed time slowed down and Snowpaw dove deep into thought. He loved Hazelpaw all along. He could spend a lot of time with her. There were no rules against them.

A pure bolt of fear shot through him as he recalled his earliest memory.

_The dream!_

The trees. The silver cat. The brown cat. Herbs.

_It's coming true!_

Then the horrible dream. Hazel_claw. _"Fight for the kits!"

It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

But Snowpaw had the happiest image of his life- Hazelpaw and himself, grown, with two daughters at their paws. He wanted those daughters.

_I know now. StarClan had me break up with Jadewillow because I'm destined to be with Hazelpaw!"_

Before Snowpaw knew it, he blurted out: "Hazelpaw, will you be my mate?"

The shock of the moment registered on her face for a moment, and she stared at her paws. Barely audible, Snowpaw heard the words: "Yes."

The two exchanged a muzzle-touch before Firestar called the Clan together.

Ivypool had lost her vine of flowers to be carefully stored in the medicine den. The happy pair ran off into the woods.

Amused rumbles went throughout the Clan. "I bet I know what will go on tonight!" "Score!"

Snowpaw purred with amusement.

He heard his name called. Mudfur was padding across the grass to him. Snowpaw had realized he shared with his daughter.

"Snowpaw."

"Yes, Mudfur?"

"After some thought and consideration," mewed Mudfur, "I have decided after a few more training sessions you will be assessed. Your final assessment. And after speaking with Jayfeather, that day will be on the half moon so your sister can be named as well."

Snowpaw couldn't believe it. "Really, Mudfur? That's great!"

Mudfur's eyes gleamed. "It's about time! I'll speak to Firestar about you going to the Gathering tomorrow.

Snowpaw raced away to tell Hazelpaw. _So much good news at once…_

That night, the apprentices took their nests. The den seemed empty, since it went from eight apprentices to five.

Snowpaw took the nest in the center. "Ha! I am now the oldest apprentice and therefore you must keep me warm!"

Nightpaw pounced on him playfully. "No!"

It ended with Snowpaw in the center and Hazelpaw snuggled up to his right.

_I wonder when my luck will change…_

_

* * *

_I did this in a day. Go me.


End file.
